The World of Fanfiction
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: What happens when the Great Sage and Shinou stumbles across fan fiction? Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own? Own? Own? I think not! Neither Kyo Kara Maoh! Or HOTMAIL! Or Google or Fanfic! OR MICROSOFT! **

**AN: The Hotmail addresses, screen names and the stories mentioned were made up. Do not attempt to use or find them as their existence probably belongs to someone else. The nature of their naming was purely random and I apologize if it belongs to you in real life. **

Murata Ken was bored. Make that _**extremely bored.**_ So he decided to bring a computer to Shin Makuko. He put a small laptop in a water proof bag and transported himself to Shin Makuko. Normally a laptop wouldn't work in Shin Makuko but he had it powered by Maryuko. He set it up in the shrine.

Before he knew it, he was seated comfortably in front of the laptop. Shinou came up to him. He looked curiously at the laptop. "What is this My Great Sage?"

"This, Shinou, is a laptop. You can check anything with it." Murata replied smiling.

"Ohhh…. Looks like fun." Shinou said smirking.

Murata had most recently installed Internet Browser. He smiled and clicked on the Internet icon.

"Where should we go?" Murata asked of himself, hands poised over the keyboard. Suddenly Ulrike came up to them and asked, "What is this?" Murata found himself explaining about it again.

At last he went to Google search page and typed 'Yuri Shibuya'. Shinou laughed. "Do you really think you are going to find something-"He stopped as a number of items came up.

The first one was very curious, very curious indeed. The site was called something very odd. Fan fiction. They wondered how it could have the 27th Maou's name there. They was about to find out.

A list of hyperlinks flashed across the page, each a number in front of it, each a different rating. The first one had an odd title and according to the bottom of the notable summary it had one hundred reviews. Included in the summary was SLASH though Shinou and Ulrike had no idea what it meant. Murata had a bit of idea but he was not sure.

"What's this My Sage?" Shinou asked confused.

"Hmmm…. It looks like a story." Murata replied.

"Should we read it?" Asked Ulrike.

"Of Course" Shinou boomed.

Curious, they clicked on it and up came Chapter One. The story name was "The Great Sage Fantasy". They began reading. It went like this:

"**A**_** certain sage sat in the shrine dreaming about the one he loved. Belar."**_

Shinou and Ulrike sniggered.

"_**He was tracing his fingers along the body of his lover. Belar was gasping for breath. 'Ken' he moaned.**_

And so the chapter went. By the end of the chapter Murata was puking his guts out in the toilet while Shinou was laughing outright and Ulrike was giggling.

"Who wrote this?" he asked in disgust after coming back from the toilet, "No way would _I_ ever do anything like_ that_ with _him_.

"Oh really? I never knew it was your secret fantasy to do that with him." Shinou smirked.

Grossed out, Murata clicked the next one.

This one Murata liked - and read all ten chapters. By the end he was grinning wolfishly while Ulrike sent him death glares and Shinou was smirking,

He said to himself "Maybe I should use this tactics for the shrine maidens."

Casting the thought aside for later, Murata progressed through the stories with more interest than confusion. The romance about Dorcas with Gisela was certainly interesting and not to mention extremely funny, although the Gunter would have killed Dorcas instead of kissing him on the cheek.

Then came one with Shinou and Ulrike as pairing. It was Murata's turn to laugh and Shinou and Ulrike's turn to look grossed out.

"Ohhh…. I never knew these all things were going on behind my back." Murata said smiling evilly.

"For your information, I DO NOT finds Ulrike's hair entrancing. I find it SCARY. For my Sake, it looks like TENTACLES THAT ARE READY TO STRANGLE YOU." Shinou screamed.

"No offence to you Ulrike." He quickly said as Ulrike was giving him the evil eye.

They came upon a Yuuram pairing next. It was a very graphical sexual scene. Murata and Shinou grinned evilly. Ulrike looked at them and asked" What are you both going to do?"

"It wouldn't be good to hide this wonderful story from them would it?"Murata asked.

"So we will show them the story." Shinou completed.

"But how will you find these stories later?" she asked.

A button up the top answered the problem as to finding these stories again.

" Simple" Murata replied. "We register."

Though Shinou and Ulrike didn't know what this meant they didn't ask the sage. He quickly registered and added the Yuuram story to his 'Favorite stories' list.

They read the stories with delight, but Shinou wanted to write one of his own. So he asked Murata.

"How do you write stories?"

"Well…. You just open the Word processor and type a story." Murata explained.

"Why don't WE write a story?" Shinou asked.

Murata thought for a while before replying "Great Idea."

The two pranksters grinned. This was going to be great.

**Author Notes: Well did you enjoy it? If you did then please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned KKM! I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I would be completing the novel.**

**Author Notes: I finally found the inspiration to write this story. Thanks to Harry Potter. It is from a fic by Mibamonster named "The Marauders Companion". So all credits goes to her. (it is an awesome story. Read it if you can) :D Anyways hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Chapter 2: Lady Von Belfield**

Blood Pledge Castle stood majestically under the morning sky unaware of the chaos that was soon going to erupt in it.

Whistling cheerfully, Yuri escaped Gwendal's office. He was supposed to be doing paperwork but since Gwendal was absent, he took complete advantage of it and ran. Normally the stern general would sit with Yuri to make sure he was doing the paperwork but today Gwendal seemed to be acting weird. Weird was the exact word.

Gwendal had ushered Yuri into the office and told- ordered- him to do the paperwork alone since he had some 'duties' to attend to. That by itself might not have been surprising. But add a completely nervous expression with a hint of horror in it; Gwendal was acting completely out of character.

Yuri hadn't had breakfast today- There had been a false alarm about the food being poisoned and Gunter had gone all paranoid refusing to allow Yuri to eat the food- and he was feeling terribly hungry.

As he made his way towards the dining hall to see if there were any maids to help him, a terrifying bang echoed in the air and Yuri swore he felt the castle shake. As he considered the possibility of an earthquake, an alien invasion- did Shin Makuko believe in aliens? - Or something attacking them, he heard a blood curling scream.

Yuri was a sweet and helpful boy. It was his nature to help people in trouble even if he risked losing his life. But even he- who was called dense and naïve by almost everyone- had enough sense not to go near the Poison Lady when she was with her inventions. After all there are some things that are worse than death.

With a silent prayer for Gwendal's safety, he entered the dining room. A least the mystery of why the scary commander was nervous got solved. Yuri guessed that anyone who was being seeked by the crazy inventress would be terrified.

There was no food on the table. Why had he even expected food to be there he didn't know. But there was something else. Onyx eyes lighting up with curiosity, he approached the table. Lying on the table was a …

Laptop.

Blinking, he scratched his head in confusion. What was a laptop of all things doing in Shin Makuko? A thought occurred to Yuuri. Had Anissina invented this? Eyes widening, he took a few steps back just in case. There was a note on the laptop. But he didn't want to risk getting any closer to that thing until he was sure that it wouldn't explode.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He repeated loudly. He really wanted to check the note but if he touched that thing- which looked like a laptop- it might explode. Gwendal's painful scream was still on his mind. He shuddered.

"But I'm not a cat." He said aloud and grabbed the note.

_Check out Fan fiction. You might find something interesting. - Murata_

A note from Murata. It did make sense. Murata was the only one who knew about a laptop. But Yuri didn't understand why Murata wanted him to read fan fictions. Not to mention he didn't trust Murata. He might trust him with his life but not anything else. The amount of pranks played by him and Shinou…

"You Wimp! Aren't you supposed to be in the office?" Wolfram asked as he stepped in to the dining room. Yuri was, as usual, skipping his duties. Wolfram's eyes automatically narrowed at the note and the laptop.

"What is that?" He asked warily. He too had heard Gwendal's scream. It was a warning to stay away from the Poison lady and her inventions. And the small black thing- according to Wolfram- might be her invention though, admittedly, her inventions were never so small and dull.

"Oh this?" Yuri grinned. "It's a laptop." He started to turn it on. The screen lit up.

"A lap-top?" Wolfram was confused. "But it looks nothing like a top!"

Yuuri laughed. "Not a top. It's like…. You remember the computer you saw at my house?" Wolfram nodded. "Well….. This is a smaller version of it."

A look of comprehension dawned on Wolfram's face as the desktop screen appeared. He had played 'games' on the computer. It was fascinating.

"OK… so fan fiction." Yuuri muttered, taking a seat and opening the web page. Wolfram preferred to stand and look over Yuri's shoulder than sit.

There was already a bookmarked page when Yuri typed fan fiction. Something like Kyo Kara Maoh! Frowning he clicked on it. A group of hyperlinks appeared on the page. Wolfram did not understand a word of it since it was in English other than Yuri and Murata were Conrart and Gunter.

"There look like stories." Yuri did not understand why Murata would want them to read stories.

"Your Majesty. Here you are. Gunter is searching for you now," Conrart entered the room with his usual smile.

"Oh Conrart! I guess it's time for my studies but I really don't want to go." Yuri said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Wimp! Skipping your work and studies to-to read stories." Wolfram huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"Stories?" Conrart asked curiosity, stepping closer to the laptop.

"Yeah. Murata left a note t go to this particular website and it's full of stories." Yuri explained.

"Stories with us as characters?"

"Yea- what?!" Yuri asked flabbergasted. Looking closer he saw his, Wolfram's and Conrart's name glaring- figuratively- at him from the screen.

"What do you mean by that?"Wolfram demanded.

'These are stories about us." Yuri replied, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Well, we can't be sure until we read one Your Majesty." Conrart, sensible as ever, suggested. Yuri didn't even bother correcting Conrart on his name as he put on Anissina's invention, Translator device so that Wolfram could understand what he read. He clicked on a story 'Lady Von Belfield'. He didn't even bother reading the summary.

**Wolfram von Belfield wished he could die.**

Yuri stopped reading to stare at Wolfram as Conrart frowned. The staring irritated Wolfram.

"I am not suicidal." He snapped at Yuri.

**Death was preferable to what he was going through now. The embarrassment, the humiliation, the feeling that he had lost himself to – to the **_**thing**_**he was now.**

"Did you turn into a vampire or werewolf?" Yuri wondered loudly.

Wolfram glared at him. "What are this 'vampire' and 'werewolf' you are talking about?" He asked irritated. What was going on? Why was he embarrassed?

Before Yuri could reply, Conrart said, "Read on."

**He wasn't Wolfram von Belfield anymore. If he was anything, he had to be – he had to be –**

"A vampire." Yuri declared.

"What?!" Wolfram shouted. Catching Yuri's collar he asked, "What is a 'vampire'? How dare they make me a vampire?" Wolfram could've gone on and on if Conrart didn't interrupt.

"Wolfram, His Majesty was just thinking you might be vampire. Let him read so we can see what you are." Wolfram muttered angrily but released Yuri. Yuri rubbed his neck, glaring at Wolfram before continuing.

'**You know, von Belfield, you look pretty hot,' said Murata, eyeing Wolfram with unconcealed lust in his eyes.**

'**This look works for you.'**

Wolfram had turned red while Yuri just looked annoyed. Why was Murata complimenting Wolfram in such a way?

'**Your Eminence, if you value my sanity, you shut up **_**right now**_**,' Wolfram said, not caring if he sounded rude. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Slowly, wishing he would just stop torturing himself, Wolfram raised his hands and cupped his breasts.**

"Say what?" Yuri blurted out as Wolfram looked too horrified to do anything other than stand there with his mouth hanging open. Even Conrart looked shocked. Yuri quickly re read the line.

"Yep! That's what it says." He was pale as he fidgeted in his chair.

'**I think I'm going to be sick.' Wolfram muttered.**

"Same here" The real Wolfram whispered.

'**Oh, don't,' Shinou said. 'It's not sexy when girls vomit.'**

**Wolfram flinched. He looked at the reflection of his eyes, green, in the mirror; they were the only things that hadn't changed about him. For the rest? Wolfram had turned into a babe.**

"How is that even possible? I'm going to burn this thing to ashes and scatter it in the air so it will never be found." A fireball had quickly formed in Wolfram's hand as he aimed it at the laptop.

"Oh no! No need to burn the laptop. It's just a story. And you might change back into soon too." Yuri stood in front of the laptop waving his hands defensively. He couldn't let Wolfram burn the laptop.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes but lowered his hand as the fireball disappeared. Meanwhile, Conrart watched them with an amused smile on his lips. Their interactions were always interesting.

Yuri sat down.

**Yes, he was sexy.**

Wolfram glared at the laptop.

**But he didn't want to be sexy – not like this. Not with breasts, long, shiny blonde hair, a clear skin and an ass anyone would love to tap.**

Yuri's imagination was always very good. He could imagine Wolfram with long hair and…. girly features. He would look like a junior Lady Celi. But instead of drooling or something similar, it left Yuri oddly disorientated. In a bad way. He decided that he preferred Wolfram as he was.

'**Please, don't. Don't make this any worse.'**

"How can it get any worse?" Wolfram asked irritated.

'**Maybe we should ask Lady Celi if you could borrow one of her bras,' Murata said, grinning. 'You can hardly go walking around like **_**this**_**.'**

**Wolfram's eyes widened. 'I'm not going to walk arou – I can never leave this dormitory! People can't see me like this!' He grabbed his hair with both his hands, but it didn't calm him; if anything, the way it felt only reminded him of what had happened.**

**'I'm a **_**girl**_**!'**

Wolfram grimaced. There were the dreaded words. Even though he knew it, hearing it- from Yuri who was reading the story- made it sound worse.

Conrart was trying not to chuckle and hurt Wolfram's feelings. He had just begun to heal the relationship with Wolfram and it wouldn't be good if Wolfram again started hating him.

'**But a sexy one,' said Shinou.**

**"It's that you are Shibuya's fiancée, otherwise…." Murata trailed off suggestively.**

**All blood was drained from Wolfram's face. 'I'm – I'm going to pretend you never said that. I… I need to take a bath. See what the damage is.' He looked down at his body, covered in his usual uniform. It looked nice for a girl's body, but it wasn't as if he had a lot of reference material.**

Wolfram turned red.

'**I'm off.' Wolfram grabbed a towel and dashed for the bathroom.**

Yuri cleared his throat; his cheeks had become a bit pink. 'Err… the next part is basically Wolfram touching himself. Do we want to read this?'

"NO!" This surprisingly hadn't come from wolfram but from Conrart who had just lost his smile and looked disturbed. It was one thing to read his baby brother turned into a girl and another to read him touching himself.

**Yuri was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when the door to the bathroom opened and in came a beautiful young woman wearing nothing but a too-small, red towel. Yuri thought she looked a bit like Lady Celi. A relative perhaps?**

"You better not….." Wolfram trailed off as Yuri gulped.

**Needless to say, Yuri's attention was no longer on the ceiling.**

The air had suddenly turned stifling hot.

'**Um, hello,' he said, taking in the girl's long legs.**

Wolfram spluttered with the things that the sentence could mean going through his head. He looked ready to burn the castle down.

**The girl jumped and swiveled around, pressing the towel closer to her admirable chest. 'Oh, Wimp. It's just you,' she said. She went to the other side of the bed and took the towel off; Yuri's eyes bugged out of his head as he took in every inch of her body.**

Wolfram smacked Yuri on the head. Hardly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he snapped glaring at Wolfram.

"How can you do that?" Wolfram was angry but he was also hurt. He tried to hide the hurt behind the anger. He couldn't show any weakness.

"I didn't do it! It's just a story. And the girl is you anyway." Yuri snapped back.

"But-But you don't know that yet Wimp! You are thinking it's some other girl and are ogling at her shamelessly."

Yuuri just grumbled.

'**I – err – who are you?' he asked.**

**'Wolfram,' the girl said, as she pulled on a pair of Wolfram's pant. 'Who – oh. No. No no.' She grabbed the towel again and used it to shield her – ****_his?_**** Yuri wondered – body. 'Yuri, you stop looking at me like that ****_right now_****.'**

'**Sorry,' Yuri said, averting his eyes. 'You're just very sexy.'**

If they had been disturbed before, it was nothing as to what they were feeling now. They were completely mortified.

Yuri's mouth hung open so wide he could've caught flying whales with it.

Wolfram turned 3 shades of red. Conrart didn't know whether to laugh, cry or kill Yuri at this point.

'**I know.'**

**The girl – could it be Wolfram? – sighed.**

'**If I don't find a cure soon, I think I'm going to have some trouble with that sexiness.'**

**Never had he thought those words would become so true.**

"The chapter is over." Yuri looked at the small noted at the end. "Though there is an Author Note."

"What does it say?" Wolfram asked, his voice sending chills through YURI. It was quiet and calm. Not a good sign.

**Author Note: Ohhh! Is it good? I though Wolfie-Chan would look mega-pretty as a girl! I mean he is ALREADY feminine so why not make him a bit more? XD Please review!**

"I am NOT feminine! I'm a strong soldier for Shinou's sake!" Wolfram screamed. The air turned unbearably hot.

"Why don't we read another one?" Conrart asked a small smirk on his lips. Yuri just threw a horrified look at Conrart.

Wolfram frowned but nodded.

"Something that shows me as the brave soldier I am." He muttered. "Without any additional assets."

Yuri sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.

**REAL AUTHOR NOTE: Soooo…. How was it? This story isn't really mine. I got it from Harry Potter fandom. They will not read Shinou's and Murata's story so soon. Do you have any requests or suggestions? Don't worry. The others will be joining soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
